


That Magic of You

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're heading home, Agent Prentiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Magic of You

**Author's Note:**

> I was in my kitchen cooking and this song came on my iPod. This story was nearly completed in my mind within a few minutes. That’s the power of good music, good food, and an overactive imagination. I used _Don’t Know Why_ by Norah Jones and _Caught Up in the Rapture_ by Anita Baker.

_I waited till I saw the sun_

_I don’t know why I didn’t come_

_I left you by the house of fun_

_I don’t know why I didn’t come_

_I don't know why I didn’t come_

 

Emily sighed when she felt Jason’s hand slide under her shirt and stroke her bare back. They swayed slowly across the carpet to the sound of Norah Jones’ smooth voice. She could hear his breath in her ear, feel his fingers between hers. His leg moved between hers and she knew he was in ecstasy. Sometimes it was so simple with him, as simple as a song.

 

They had been on a hard case. A kidnapped infant in Fairfax, Virginia led the BAU to a black market for interracial babies with international ties. It was one of the strangest cases Prentiss had ever seen, and she had seen much in her time. Agonized parents, breeding farms, espionage, lies, and eventually murder…she would be OK if she never had to deal with that again. Kids were always a no-no; it was hard for the whole team to digest. There were parents out there who would never again hold their children. That would keep her up at night.

 

_When I saw the break of day_

_I wished I could fly away_

_Instead of kneeling in the sand_

_Catching teardrops in my hand_

_My heart is drenched in wine_

_You'll be on my mind…forever_

 

Jason’s lips pressed against her temple, he couldn’t help himself. When she was so close, it was nearly impossible to control himself. When her body moved on his, breasts against his chest, fingers tickling the nape of his neck, it drove him out of his mind. Surely it probably wasn’t the best idea to dance in his office but it was better than drinking themselves into oblivion. They just needed to come down. He didn’t know why he thought his feet would ever touch the ground with Emily Prentiss so close.

 

“Gideon, we…”

 

The intrusion was like a needle scraping across the perfect record. He and Emily came apart immediately, no longer in their moment but back at the BAU.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Reid tried to duck back out of the office but Gideon told him that wasn’t necessary. Emily just stood in the middle of the floor and said nothing. As Reid came in and looked at her, she seemed to be in a daze.

 

“What do you need, Reid?” Jason asked, going back to his desk and turning off the song. It had been playing on repeat for almost twenty minutes. When the music ended, Emily seemed to come back to reality.

 

“We were supposed to play chess but I surely don’t want to interrupt anything.” He was looking at Emily as he spoke. She didn’t shy away from his stare.

 

“You're not interrupting anything.” Gideon replied.

 

“I think…”

 

“We were just dancing.” Emily said. “Sometimes a good dance is the best way to come down from a hard case. Haven’t you ever lost yourself in a song, Reid?”

 

She wasn’t really in the mood to be nice to him, especially now. Emily knew he had some issues with drugs after the Hankel fiasco but his treatment of her had been unbearable. He was getting help now, getting back to his old self, and she didn’t like to hold grudges. Still, being nice to him recently had been difficult.

 

“I can't say that I have.” He replied.

 

“Well you're young; you still have time to experience it. It can be amazing.”

 

“Chess, yes.” Gideon interrupted the exchange. “I lost track of time, I'm sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Reid said.

 

“I should get out of here anyway. I need a long bath and a good night’s sleep.”

 

Jason sighed when she said long bath. He loved to watch her in the tub; he loved to watch her anywhere. The women had him smitten. It had been such a long time but the feelings were welcome.

 

“You're heading home, Agent Prentiss?” he asked.

 

“Yes sir. I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning.”

 

“Drive safely.”

 

“Thank you sir, I will. Goodnight, Reid.”

 

“Goodnight, Emily.”

 

She walked out of the office and Reid looked at his mentor. The look in his eyes was unfamiliar to the young profiler. Well not unfamiliar, just something he had never seen in Jason Gideon before.  It was ecstasy. He had interrupted something and didn’t know how to apologize.

 

“It’s just a game,” he said. “We could’ve resumed it anytime.”

 

“No time like the present.” Gideon replied, smiling. “Sit, young man, and show me what you’ve learned over the past week.”

 

Reid smiled, sitting on the couch across from Gideon in the chair. He looked at the board, studied it hard, and then looked at Gideon again.

 

“I haven’t just been playing, I've been thinking as well.” He said.

 

“Outside the box?” Gideon asked.

 

“I've been trying.”

 

“Show me.”

 

The younger man nodded, staring hard at the board and moving one of the chess pieces. Let the games begin.

 

***

 

_When we met, I always knew_

_I would feel that magic from you_

_On my mind, constantly_

_In my arms is where you should be_

_I love you here by me, baby_

_You let my love fly freely_

_I want you in my life for all time_

_I-I-I-I-I-I’m caught up in the rapture of love_

_Nothing else can compare_

_When I feel the magic of you_

 

Emily heard the knock on the door a few hours later. She walked over, looked out the peephole, and pulled it open.

 

“Good evening, Agent Gideon.”

 

“My God, you look beautiful.” He smiled. “Can I come in?”

 

She stepped away from the door, holding out her arm. Jason came into the condo and closed the door behind him. Emily walked into the kitchen, he watched her walk. She wore a hot pink satin nightgown that caressed her thighs like a lover’s touch. At the counter, she poured herself a glass of wine; Jason pressed his body against hers. He captured her earlobe between his lips.

 

“How was chess with Spencer?” she asked, pushing back against him while his hand stroked her stomach.

 

“I won two games. He almost had me on the second…he is getting better with thinking outside the box. All night he was trying to find a way to apologize to me.”

 

“Did he?”

 

“No, but I think it’s because he doesn’t know what to apologize for. The whole experience confused him I think.”

 

“Do you think he suspects something?”

 

“Spencer does not suspect things,” Jason turned her in his arms and kissed her. “He knows them.”

 

“Do you think he knows something?” Emily changed the question.

 

“I have a question for you, Emily Prentiss. I want to know if I missed that long, hot bath.”

 

“Mmm,” she kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. “I'm afraid so. It was hard to reach some of those spots on my back alone but I managed.”

 

“I love your back.” Jason replied, stroking it.

 

Emily laughed, lifting the sweater over his head and dropping it on the kitchen floor. She reached behind her to move the glass of wine aside; Jason lifted her onto the counter. Hurried but not forceful hands moved her thighs apart and smiled at what they felt.

 

“You're a naughty girl, Katya.” Soft lips kissed softer skin. “I didn’t want to let you go tonight.”

 

“It’s probably better that you did. I'm sure your office is bugged.”

 

“Let her listen,” Jason’s fingers toyed with the straps of her nightgown. “It’s probably the closest she’ll ever get these days.”

 

“Jason!” Emily laughed, covering his mouth. She didn’t want to talk about Erin Strauss tonight, or ever as a matter of fact. There were much more pressing issues to discuss.

 

“Do you know how desperate I am to make love to you?”

 

“I can venture a guess.” Her tongue ran across his lips as her hand moved over his erection.

 

“Mmm, no, not tonight,” Jason took her hand, kissing each of her fingertips. “Tonight, we’re going to make love. Tonight I'm going to hold on as long as I can, make you hold on as long as you can, Emily Prentiss, and we’re going to explode. There is nothing to rush; I want to take it nice and slow. I will not fuck you on the counter tonight…there is something much more incredible I have in store.”

 

Emily couldn’t help but grin as she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around him; Jason pulled her off the counter and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. He was damn proud of himself only being slightly winded. She didn’t notice either way, she was too eager about what was going to happen. Laying her on the bed, Jason quickly undressed. Emily held her arms out for him. He loved the feeling of her satin nightgown on his naked skin.

 

“Oh, you feel so good,” Emily held him close in her arms. She loved the feeling of his body pressed against hers. “I love your body.”

 

“Why?” Jason asked, wearing his self-deprecating grin.

 

“I don’t know, Agent Gideon, why don’t you tell me. Tell me over and over and over again. Don’t stop until I understand completely. Teach me.”

 

He would never be able to resist such a request. Sometimes he was still unsure whether Emily Prentiss would lift him to the heavens or send him straight to the depths of hell. Tonight, he didn’t give a damn either way.

 

***

                                                                                                                                        

  
 


End file.
